A Teen's Love,Life And Laughter
by Miamonash
Summary: A teen's Love.Life and Laughter...Please Review...Thnx
1. Chapter 1

*A Teen's Love, Life and Laughter*

-I'm still not over you-

Danielle's mom: Danielle! Danielle,darling!!, Wake up! You're going to be late.

I opened my eyes to a blurr vision of my mother standing arms crossed at the foot of my bed. I rubbed both my eyes and blinked a few times for a clearer view.

"Hurry up, and get ready for school, you lazy pig" she said sternly and walked of my room. It's the first day of school after a two week break and she's already shouting at me....jeez. I got out of my bed and took a shower and got ready for school. I raided my closet and decided to wear A white tank, with a red hoodie on top of it,black skinny jeans, and sneakers. I tied my hair in a high ponytail, and grabbed my backpack. I walked down the mahogany stairs and into the dining room. I sat at the table and said my morning's to everyone. My mom was making coffee in the kitchen, my dad was reading the papers, my sister had probably already left for school and nobody was paying any attention at me. As usual.

I grabbed an apple from our fruit basket and walked out the door. I walked to my car and saw my sister sitting in it. I got into my Calliber, and pressed the button that turned it into a convertable. Lisa seemed kinda eager to go to school today, awkward....

"Hey, why are you so eager to go to school??" I asked her, backing my way out of my driveway.

Lisa: Well, if i tell you, are you sure you wont tell anyone?

Yeah, I won't.

Lisa: I have a boyfriend.

Okay....spill, woman, spill!! I said excited that my sister finally got a boyfriend, i mean she is absolutely pretty, with her flawless skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. The only difference between me and her is that i have hazel – blue eyes.

I'm the odd one out.

Lisa: His name is Rick. And he is so damn hot. I only noticed him when he changed to my English class.

Wait, are you trying to tell me, that you're dating Damian's brother Rick?

Lisa: I'm sorry. I didn't know he was Damian's brother till yesterday.

Omgeee.....ugh, it's okay. So you really like this guy, huh?

Lisa: Hell yeah.

Do mum and dad know? How long?

Lisa: Nope, Two days.

Oh. Well i'm happy that i don't have to babysit.

Lisa: Oh, Shut up.

Call me, if you need a ride home.

Lisa: I know!

I parked my car in the student carpark and both of us got out of it. I locked it, and walked through the whole lot of jocks and cheerleaders and made my way to my locker.

"Dani!!!!" I heard a lot of girls screaming, I knew who they were.

I turned around and almost bumped into Mallory,Andrea,Maria,Francine,Shanea, and JoAnne.

I gave them each a hug, especially Andrea, my best friend, we knew each other since we were in diapers. It felt good seeing them after a 2 week holiday.

Shanea stood next to me and whispered "Mal,Mia and me have got new hotties, tell ya later"

"Aight" I said. "May all the students and faculty of WMH proceed to the auditiorium please" Our principal said through the P.A.

"Let's pray that all the guys have become hotter and buffer during the holidays. So that we can check them out." Francine said looking form one guy to another. All of us broke out into laughter.

We sat at the row right up back, because its kind of dark, and the teachers cant see us because we are too far up. Hehehehe.

The principal said his welcome back speech and blablabla. And then he announced the opening of a new club in the school, The Dance Club.

The girls and I have a passion for dancing, so we started listening very very very intently. " Anyone is allowed to join, and we shall be electing the club president and so on so forth, this Tuesday at the new dance studio's we have built during the holidays in the same block as the gym only above it."

After all the announcements and stuff, we were allowed to go to class, and it has been announced that there will be a shortage of teachers this week. So everyone is happy!

I already had my books for my Math class. So i walked up 2 flights of stairs and past 15 rooms and caught a jock making out with a cheerleader in one of them. But thats highschool. I walked into my classroom and sat at one of the tables at the back, near the jocks and looked out the window at the Willow tree.

*The school bell rings*

And all the students started rushing to their classes. In a matter of minutes,the hallways were empty. The Math teacher entered and so did a whole lot of students. Everyone took their places and i was the only one sitting alone. I didnt bloody well care.

The teacher shut the door indicating that if you were late you were dead. She start writting equations on the whiteboard, all of us started to copy them down. I started copying them down and pulled my claculator out of my pencil-case.

Knock Knock

No One looked up except for one of the jocks and me. I saw one of the hottest guys i've seen in my life. He had black hair, perfectly tanned skin, and a to-die for body. He wore a black v-neck that showed off his muscles ,jeans and red sneakers. The teacher, greeted him and they talked. All i could think of was 'this perfectly hot guy was going to sit next to me..omgee..i wonder if he is single'

It is not everyday when you find a perfectly hot guy who has to sit next to you. , stood up and looked for a place for the hottie to sit, and of course it was the empty spot next to mine. Smiley face. The hottie walked towards my table and sat down at the table next to mine. I looked up at him."Hey, I'm Caleb" he said sticking out a hand. "I'm Danielle" i said shaking his hand. He started writting down the equations on the whiteboard. Caleb Caleb, nice name....Caleb. I like it. I thought to myself.

Mrs. Bael stood in the middle of the classroom and said "Students, put your books on my table after you have finished. And I would like all of you to welcome a new WMH student, Caleb Lanter. Danielle you are in charge of giving Caleb a tour and helping him fit in."

*The school bell rings*

"Sorry, you have to like show me around and stuff" Caleb said.

"No problem. I really don't mind"

"Thanks, uhhh I have to see for a bit, you don't mind waiting right?"

"I'll be outside"

Caleb went to the teacher's table, and they talked. She handed him a few papers and said something and pointed at me. Awkward.

Caleb walked out and said "Hey, Thanks for waiting for me"

"No problemo. So uhhh, what class do you have next?"

He shuffled through the sheets of papers he was holding and finally said "English".

"Oh, so i guess we are in the same class. Your teacher is right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Okay, uhhh.....I need to get a few books, so how bout you meet me at my locker?"

"Yeah, sure. Which one is it?"

"Locker number 77"

"Okay, See ya there"

Caleb walked away, and headed the opposite direction I was heading. Caleb seemed like a cool guy. I walked to my locker and stuffed my Math books in it and pulled out my English books. Before, shutting my locker, I checked my hair. And then shut my locker, I leaned against it and waited for Caleb.

I felt the sudden shiver of being watched. I didn't dare look to my right nor my left but i just had to. I looked to my left...nobody watching me there. I looked to my right and oh shit.

Alex was standing there leaning against the wall watching me. He is one of the hotties at WMH. Alex was also known for his bad boy yet not so bad boy act. He walks,talks and drives like a gangster but he doesn't beat people up or bully them. He never was and never is going to be a gangster (well, that's what his blog said). I felt kind of scared being watched like this. I looked away and silently prayed that someone would come and rescue me. Caleb walked up to me and both of us started walking towards Alex. I looked at him and he looked at me and Caleb but I didn't make any eye contact. We walked past him, and headed towards our English class. Why was he staring at me??.

We bumped into JoAnne as she was walking to her class. "Hey,Jo!"

"Hey, Dani. Did you hear about the new freshman every freshman is talking about?" JoAnne said, obviously talking about Caleb and obviously not noticing him. Typical JoAnne.

"Yeah…"

"Ummm, yeah. I heard he's a total hottie." Caleb said in a girl-ish voice.

I started giggling. "I know right" JoAnne said.

"Wait, You're the….Oh Shit!"

Caleb and me started laughing.

"Hahaha,yeah….I'm Caleb" Caleb said sticking his hand out.

"I'm JoAnne, call me Jo" she said giving his hand a shake.

"Jo,we got to go. You knoe how Mr. Winchester is." I said.

"Okays. See ya later!"

"See ya" Caleb and me said.

We continued walking to our classroom.

"She is…different." Caleb said,giving me a sideways glance.

"Haha, yeah…she is." I said.

Caleb opened the classroom door for me. "Ladies First" he said, making me giggle.

"Well, Thank You." I said.

I think this is going to be a long friendship. I thought to myself.

"I'm sitting with you,right?"

"No." I said sarcastically, but he didn't get the message.

"Oh. Okay"

"Caleb, I was joking." I said with a giggle.

"You really got me there." Caleb said with a smile that could make my heart melt.

"So, you a front,back or middle kind of person?" I asked him.

"Hahaha, back."

"Cool. Me too." I said with a grin.

We sat at one of the tables right at the back. And of course, I sat next to the window. I looked out the window and saw Damian and his posse of jocks and cheerleaders, walking outside. Damian's the Quarter-Back of WMH's football team. And my ex-boyfriend. I used to be in that group, but when we broke-up, I just didn't want to hang with them. That's when I started bonding with Andrea ( like crazy) and was introduced me to the rest. I couldn't look at Damian any longer, tears were about to form in my eyes. I turned to Caleb.

"So, what made you come to West Malibu High?" I asked.

"Oh, uhmm….well, I used to stay in New Jersey, then my dad was asked to work here about 2 months ago and that's how I ended up here." Caleb said with a shrug.

"Oh, How was you're life back there?" I asked, guessing he was probably one of the jocks.

"I was one of them" he said pointing to Damian and his posse. "I used to date this girl, and we broke up about 2 weeks before I came here." He said.

"Aww….what happened?"

"Well, she left me for the Quarter Back." He said, starring out the window.

He missed his life, I guess.

"It happens." I said feeling for him, because Damian left me for the head cheerleader.

"So, what about you and you're love life?" he asked.

I looked at him, and somehow I just trusted him. Eventhough, I've only known him for an hour.

"Well, if I told you, don't tell anyone else okay?" I said.

"Yeah, sure." He said with the same smile that made me melt into goo.

"I used to date the QB and well, he left me for the head cheerleader, 2 months ago." I said pointing to Damian.

" Well, that bastard doesn't deserve someone like you" Caleb said with a smile.

I just smiled at him. He is so boyfriend material.

"So, what sports do you play?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"Basketball, Football, and Athletics. Do you play any kind of sports?"

"Yeah, I play B-Ball, swim and dance. I run but not a lot." I said.

"Well, we'll see who's the better one at B-Ball." He said.

"Areyou challenging me, ?" I said smiling.

"Yes I am, Miss Danielle." He said with a goofy smile.

I laughed. "Well, bring it on"

"One day, I will." Caleb said not noticing what he said sounded wrong.

I started to laugh and he gave me a puzzled look, and finally got the joke and laughed.

*The school bell rings*

All the students rushed into class, and the jocks and cheerleaders walked cooly after them. Brandon, one of the jocks closed the classroom door and walked to the table in front of Caleb's.

He and one of the other jocks sat in front of us. They weren't one of the bitchy jocks. Brandon and Chris were friendly and nothing like the were the only ones who actually talked to me despite the break-up. They were cool guys. I stopped talking to damian after the break up too.

"hey, Danielle!" Brandon said turning around.

"Didn't I tell you guys to call me Dani or D?" I said.

"Hahaha….I guess I forgot" Chris said scratching his head.

I giggled.

"Who's the new dude?" Brandon asked noticing Caleb.

"I'm Caleb." He said to the guys, without sticking his hand out.

"I'm Chris." Chris said giving Caleb that hand shake thing most of the guys do. "And I'm Darth Vader a.k.a Brandon" Brandon said giving Caleb that handshake thing again.

The classroom door opened and the whole class fell silent. A pretty good-looking guy walked in. He looked like he was in his twenties. He placed his stuff on the teacher's table and looked at us. He looked familiar. "Hey, did someone die in here or is this silence usual?"

The class went from silent to dead silent.

"Well….awkward….anyway, I'm Eric Chance, (then it hit me, he was….) but you guys have to call me . And…I….Am….Your….New…..English….Teacher and not the next American Idol."

All of us eased up and giggled. He was a cool teacher. Most of the girls were already drooling over him. It was quite funny really. "Okay, I have a few things to do, so you guys can do whatever you want today." He said sitting at his table.

"Brandon….is that really?" I said, grabbing him by the sleeve.

"Sad, but true." He said, with a sigh.

"What's sad but true?" Caleb and Chris asked.

" is my brother" Brandon said with a shrug.

"Whoa…that's sad , dude" Caleb said.

"I know." Brandon said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In about 10 minutes the lunch bell rang, and I gave Chris a hug. And was about to leave when Brandon said "I don't get one?" with a pout.

I gave him a hug and he whispered "Hang on, Damian broke up with the bitch a few days ago."

"Oh shit. Titanic just sank" I whispered back.

Brandon laughed and walked off.

Brandon was like my big brother even though we were the same age.

Caleb and I squeezed our way out of class and made our way to our lockers. "Are you having lunch with me?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess" He said. "Uhhh, so I'm going to put these books back …."

"And I'll meet you at your locker" Caleb said cutting me off, and finishing my sentence for me.

I smiled at him and walked away.

I stuffed the books back and checked my schedule. I had Science. Sigh. I shut my locker and got a heart attack when I saw Caleb leaning against the locker next to mine. "Hey. You done?" he said.

"Yeah….you almost gave a heart-attack"

"I know. You should have seen your face." He said imitating my reaction. I punched his shoulder.

We walked into the Cafeteria and to the table, we always sit at. I walked over to the hot-dog stand to get something to eat. Caleb dissapeared somewhere.

I got my hot-dog and sat in between Andrea and Mallory who were having a burger and sharing wedges. Shanea was sitting across me with a plate of fish and chips, next to her was Francine eating a hotdog and french fries. JoAnne, was having a can of coke and mashed potato. Caleb and Maria were no where to be found. "Hey Jo, have you seen Caleb and Maria?"

"I'm right here" I heard Caleb say from behind me. He placed his package of sushi on the table and grabbed a chair. Everyone looked at him and then at me. Mia a.k.a Maria came out of nowhere said " Uhh, hey…I'mMaria. Call me Mia!" she said to Caleb with a wave. And soon enough everybody introduced themselves to him.

Owen and Aaron walked up to Maria and Shanea and stood behind them. Everyone's gaze moved from Caleb to Owen and Aaron. "Hey guys. What's up?" Aaron said. "Guys, Maria and me have something to say." Shanea said breaking the silence.

"I'm dating Aaron" Maria said. "And I'm dating Owen" Shanea said. All of us gawked at them. What a coincidence, identical twins (Aaron and Owen) dating two best friends.

"Since when?" Andy (Andrea) asked.

"Uhh, 2 and a half weeks now" Maria said.

"And now you tell us…ooh, you dead girl" Mallory said.

I looked to Caleb, he gave me a puzzled look and I mouthed to him 'nevermind'. To my surprise, Caleb got up and gave the boys that handshake thing and said "Long time no see, mann!"

"Hold up, you guys know each other??" I asked

"Yeah, he kicked our asses at a B-Ball game" Owen said.

"Haha, I so did." Caleb said with a laugh.

Then Mallory spoke up. "Guys, especially Dani. I'm dating Brandon."

"Sweet. You better take care of my bro, Mal" I said to Mallory happy for her. I was so happy for all of them. "BRANDON!! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW" I shouted at Brandon who was sitting at the table next to ours.

"Dani! I know you love me and all, but you really shouldn't shout like that." Brandon said walking over to our table. Brandon kissed Mallory on the cheek and said "What?!" to me. "You didn't say anything about this during English. How could you?" I said punching him in the stomache, and finally touching his six packs. "Sorry, she wanted to tell you all." He said with half a smile.

He bent down and gave me his 'sorry' hug. To tell you the truth, I was kind of jealous that Mallory had taken the nicest guy, I know. But I was happy for them. She was one lucky girl and he was one lucky guy.

I looked at my watch and looked at Shanea,Andy, and Mia. "Time to ciao!" I said to them. "Caleb, what class do you have?" I asked Caleb.

"Uhhh, History with "

"Ouch." I said. is one of the strictest teachers in this school.

"I'm in the same class and so is Owen and Mallory. So we gonna bully him A'ight?" Aaron said.

"Yup sure! Good luck, Caleb." I said.

"Heyy, I can take on these guys any time." He said as I left. Andy and me watched as Aaron and Owen gave their girlfriends a kiss. They were such sweet guys. The 4 of us already got our books and started heading to our classroom. I sat next to Maria and Andy sat next to Shanea so we could start harassing them with questions about their new lovers. A teacher came in and said we could do whatever we wanted as long as there was absolutely no noise. I caught a glimpse of a couple start kissing, and it kind of disgusted me….i mean seriously in front of a teacher?. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it :

Dani: Tell me everything!

Mia**:**_Weel, Shanea and me wnt 2 Starbucks to hang out during the hols, since ya'll were bz n we were brd. Yeahh…Then we orderedour drinks and looked 4 a table , it wz kinda empty, so we sat at a table outside and sipped and talked for wuite a while. Then the lunch rush came in and the place was so damned full. That's when the twins came in and were looking for a place to sit. And u know how Shanea thought they were hot and all that. She invited them to sit with us. Yeahh….then Aaron got a conversation going and Aaron and me noticed a whole fuckin load of eye contact between Shanea and Owen. Anyway, we had planned to go catch some waves so we exchanged numbers and ciao'ed. Later on that day, Shanea was staying over since she was too tired after catching those waves, which I tell you were freaking awesome. So she stayed over and as she was drying her hair, she got a text from Owen, asking if we could go on a double date and now we're together. Told ya it's a long story. =D. _

Mia: =D Aaron.

Dani: Wow! Both of u dating the hottest twins I know of. I'm utterly speechless.

Dani:Hahahaha, LoLx.

Mia: He is a fuckin good kisser….haha

Dani: LoLz. How can you tell the difference between them, I mean they are exactly alike

Mia: Ohh….Aaron has brwn highlights and Owen doesn't …..derrrrr.

Dani: Wokay….Never..really noticed.

Mia: Haha, well…we're hitting the mall after school. You in?

Dani: You and who?

Mia: Shanea,Mal,Andy,Jo,me, some of the other gals and the guys mite join us later.

Dani:Yea..I'm in. I'll ask Caleb to walk around with the guys a bit.

Mia: You don't have to coz Aaron or Owen would prolly ask him.

Dani: Ohhhh,k.

Mia: Heyy….can I ask u smthing?

Dani: Ask away

Mia: How you coping with the heart-break?

Dani: I'm still hanging in there….but I mean it's hard, you know even though it's going to be a month since we broke I see him everyday, which makes it kind of hard. But I mean you guys,Caleb,Brandon and Chris have been great help.

Mia:Wow, well you know. I'm always gonna be there 4 u, sis.

Dani: Yeahh….Thnks

Mia: Anytime….Anyway, what class you got in uhhh….5 minutes?

Dani: Home the room and shopping

You mean you have homeroom and then you're coming with us rite?

Dani: No, I was saying it randomly…..derrr!

Mia: Sorry….still lovestruck now and forever.

Dani: We'll see. I'll tell you something later.

The bell rang and immediately there was the shuffling of feet and chairs.

"D! You don't mind Mal dating you're bro right?" Mia asked me.

"No! Why would I?. Why, what's up?" Iasked her.

"She just wanted to check." Mia said leaving me.

I walked out of class and to my locker. I stuffed my books in and pulled out a few papers and my earphones. I had History and my teacher was on Maternity leave, so well there was no point bringing my books. I tried my best to remember where Caleb's locker was, then I remembered he didn't tell me. I saw Shanea standing at her locker, and Owen coming up to her and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Owen! You know where Caleb's locker is?"

"Yeah…89." He said.

"Thanks." I said walking past him. I walked through the numerous lockers. And almost gave up when I spotted Aaron shutting his locker. "AARON!!" I shouted. "Oh, hey D! You don't mind me calling you D, right? Mia kind of gave me the heads up on all your nicknames." he said turning around.

"Hey, chill. I don't mind, tell you're bro to call me that. I'm lost" I said catching up to him.

"you've been in this school for 2 years now, and you're lost?" he said giving me a questioning face.

"Dude, I mean I can't find Caleb's locker. Can you help me?"

"Yeah sure, I'll walk you there." He said

We started walking and soon enough I made a mental note of the exact where-abouts his locker was. I thanked Aaron and he walked off.

"Hey, so you finally found my locker?" Caleb said, before I could even say anything.

"Haha yeah." I said giving him a how'd you know look.

"Owen told me." He said shutting his locker and giving me a smile.

"So…what class you got?" I asked him as we started walking. He started walking back to his locker. I started giggling, he pulled out his class schedule and said "Uhhh……uhhh……History….uhh….yeah" he said.

"You're so blurr, you know that?" I told him.

"Yeah" he said giving me a goofy grin, making me giggle.

"Hahaha, okay….did Aaron like ask you out?" I asked him.

"D…I'm not gay….and neither is Aaron, he's with Maria, remember??" Caleb said as if I have amnesia.

"Caleb, me no got amnesia, I meant if Aaron asked you if you wanted to hang out at the mall with the rest of the gang?"

"Whoa…you have a gang now!!??" Caleb said jokingly.

I laughed.

"And to answer your question…..he did, and I'm going to hang with the gang" he said as we walked into the classroom and sat at the back.

"You know, you haven't told me much about yourself. I mean things other than that bastard." Caleb said, facing me. I turned to face him.

"Well, you haven't either."

"Tushe…..so what's your fav colour?" he said.

"Black,Blue,Purple,Red,Green, and White. You?"

"Whoa….that's very colourful…haha…Black and blue." He answered with a nod.

"So, you drive?" I asked him.

"Yeah…..why? Want me to pick you up?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"No reason. And that is probably the worst pick up line I've ever heard" I told him.

"Hahaha, yeah…but I bet my car smells better than the bus." He said.

"How would I know? I drive" I told him.

"Oh…" he said with a smile.

Even looking at him made me want to melt. We kept quiet for a bit . He dug around his pocket for something and pulled out his earphones and started listening to some music and then pulled out his phone and started texting. I did the same.

"Sittin nxt 2 Caleb! =D" I texted Andy. Soon enough, she replied.

"Haha, get his number or something. What sub u gt?"

"History….tch on M leave"

"oh…gtg . Ciao!" she replied and that was the end.

"How'd you know they broke up?" I texted Brandon. Then I put my phone on the table, knowing he'd reply in about 5 minutes. A minute went by and my phone started vibrating.

"Who you texting??" It was from an unknown number…..

"People…..you know you're sitting next to me right??" I replied. I saved Caleb's number.

Then my phone started vibrating….

2 new messages.

"Wow, I didn't know you were in my History class." It was from another unknown number.

"Who are you?" I replied. Then read the other one.

"Well, you know me…I'm one of Damian's bestfriends….he tells me things." Chris replied.

"Why'd they break-up? Was it like a 'I'll sleep with you then I'll dump you' kin of thing?" I replied.

"Yeah, I know….just bored you know." Caleb replied.

"Where'd you get my number from?" I replied

"Hahaha…no. According to him, she wasn't the kind he liked. He told me that he missed you and that he made the wrg decision." Brandon replied in another 5 minutes.

"He know's you're my bro and that you're gonna tell me. He's such a fuckin idiot!" I replied.

"Aaron. Where's our tcher?" Caleb replied.

"Maternity leave" I replied.

"Turn around and I'll wave" the new message from the unknown number said. I turned around and Chris waved.

"Heyy!!! Sorry I didn't save your num!" I replied Chris, saving his number after the message was sent.

"Nahh…I don't know, I don't think Damian is that kind of guy. If he wanted to apologize, he'd talk to you." Brandon replied.

"Yeah….he has a bunch of luck on that. Lisa and Rick are together" I replied.

"Hell…..just broke loose!" Caleb replied.

"Huh?? You okay? What song you listening to?" I replied.

"Random…..Diary of Jane, aweosme song. From Step Up 2." Caleb replied in a matter of seconds.

"Hahaha….I know. Chase danced to it. You joinning dance club and/or B-Ball?"

"Prolly B-Ball....cant dance." He replied.

"cool…….whn r the try-outs?" I replied.

"same time as dance. You def joining dance right?" he replied.

"Yeahh…"

"Oh shit….that's bad…well we're joinin ya'll at the mall, so we'll figure this out there. Chillax" Brandon replied.


	3. A Note

Hello there, I'm sorry but I'm not sure whether I'm going to continue this story or not. In the meantime, please do read and review a story I've recently started writing. It's called Holes Inside and it's on

Please do check it out, I admit that the beginning kind of sucks, but you won't regret it I haven't written in a while, and so I'm a bit rusty.

Thanks for the support. I will try to continue this story.

Here's the link : .com/s/2977145/1/Holes_Inside


End file.
